


A Good Day For Pie [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pie-ing Cas and Cas just not getting it and Dean thinking it’s the fucking funniest thing in the world and having to explain it to Cas but it’s ok because Dean volunteers to clean it up.<br/>With his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day For Pie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNonBinaryBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Day For Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182581) by [TheNonBinaryBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/pseuds/TheNonBinaryBard). 



**Title: A good day for Pie  
**

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Author** :[TheNonBinaryBard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/pseuds/TheNonBinaryBard)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas **  
**

**Rating** : teen

**Length** : 9:16

**Summary** : Dean pie-ing Cas and Cas just not getting it and Dean thinking it’s the fucking funniest thing in the world and having to explain it to Cas but it’s ok because Dean volunteers to clean it up.  
With his mouth.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2182581)

 

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20TheNonBinaryBard/A%20Good%20Day%20For%20Pie.mp3)


End file.
